Always Yours
by jocelyngtz13
Summary: Bella leaves Forks against her will after telling the worse lie imaginable to Edward. Abused, she quickly realizes how much danger she truly is in and escapes. After 9 years can Edward forgive Bella? Or is it just to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi welcome to my story! :) I'm so excited to share this story with all of you! I hope you enjoy it and find that my writing is actually worth reading. To get things moving let me just quickly say that as much as I wish I can't say these characters are mine. (Boo) They are of the amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer though.:P With that said, I'll leave y'all to the story. Please review and follow and all that other good stuff!**

Chapter One

"Stop, dad please! You'll kill him!" I reached for the love of my life, for my Edward and quickly got slapped in the face by Richard.

"Shut up Isabella it'll just be worse for you!" He yelled at me.

Richard looked at my bruised and bloody Edward and pointed a finger at him. "If you ever get near her again, I swear I will kill you. You have done enough already bastard."

Edward looked at my stomach and then at me. "She's pregnant with our baby! You cant keep me from her or our child!"

I looked down at the ground knowing what was coming next. "She's not pregnant anymore, that was taken care of already."

"Thats not true. I dont trust lying pricks like you!" Edward yelled.

"Find then, dont believe me then. Why don't you ask her yourself?" Richard asked confidently. He knew what my response was after all.

I looked up at edward and saw the pained expression on his face. "Bella?"

I looked away from him, slowly nodding, knowing I would hate myself for the rest of my life for hurting him the way I was going to right now. "Yes. I realized how stupid I was Edward," I choked a little as I said his name. "Im too young to have a baby, I dont WANT a baby. . . So I took care of it."

I sounded like a great actor reading from a script. This is for your own good, Edward, I said in my head.

Fresh tears fell down my cheeks as I looked up to find my angels beautiful bright green eyes filled with hurt, so much hurt and pain. But then I saw them more closely and saw what i never thought i would see. They where filled with hate, so much hate,towards me.

I woke up drenched in sweat and tears. I looked at the clock in my tiny room and realized it was five in the morning. Sighing, I brushed away the hair from my face.

Grabbing some clean clothes I quietly went into the restroom to shower. The water felt nice on my freezing skin.

I quickly got out though and began to change. As I squeezed my swollen feet into my only pair of shoes I felt a tiny kick in my stomach. I smiled and rested my hand on my five months round belly waiting for another kick. When it came I giggled. This little person was the only thing that managed to make me smile or laugh ever since-

I quickly pushed those thoughts back. It was to soon.

I jumped when I heard a sharp knock on the door. "Get the fuck out! I need to use the damn bathroom and you need to make me something to eat!"

I quickly grabbed my things and opened up the door slowly trying to manage a way around Richard.

He stopped me though and looked at me. He was drunk, that much I could tell. "What took you so fucken long?"

I shrugged. "I dont know, I'm sorry though." I told him.

He looked at me closely and then he licked his lips. Grabbing my chin he smiled. "You know you look very nice out of the shower." I kept my eyes on the ground wanting to scream but holding it in knowing very well what would happen if I did. His hand slowly slid down my shoulder and began tracing the outline of my bra.

Still, I held in the urge to puke. I was so used to this and worse already.

"Seems like being pregnant with that bastard of yours has actually done you some good Isabella."

"My baby is not a bast-" I felt a sharp sting in my right cheek before I processed that he had punched me in the face. I grabbed my cheek and felt tears come down my eyes without my permission.

He grabbed my face and made me look at him. "Next time watch your words. They can get you killed. That little bastard baby is going to bring me a lot of money when he's out. Don't make me lose my temper and end up killing you both. No one would care, but I would loose my money. Now, go make yourself useful and make me something to eat."

Squeezing my chin very hard before letting me go, he pushed me out of the way making me fall to the floor. I scrambled to my feet quickly, running into the kitchen.

For the past couple of months this had been my life since we left Forks and secretly went to Chicago.

Slowly things where getting worse with Richard and I knew I had to get back to Edward before it was to late. My Edward. As much as it broke my heart to think about it I truly needed him. He was the only happiness I had had in forks. Our love had made the little human growing in me and he needed to know of its existence. Still I couldn't just leave. Not yet anyway. Why did everything have to be so complicated?! With that in mind I made a plan to leave this hell hole once and for all.

After finishing his breakfast Richard got up told me to walk to the store to buy more food and left. I sighed frustrated. The nearest grocery store was so far away! My legs where already starting to swell and I didn't feel good. Grabbing my jacket I headed outside into the cold Chicago weather and started walking.

After a while I finally made it to a grocery store. Hurriedly I grabbed a basket and started heading towards the produce section of the store.

As I grabbed a couple of tomatoes I felt as if I was being watched. Looking up I found myself staring at Alice Cullen.

"Bella?" she asked me as if she wasn't sure.

I just stared at her not knowing what to say. I covered my stomach up hoping she wouldn't see it. If she saw, she would tell Edward, and then Richard would. . . I gulped not wanting to think about it.

"Bella! We've been looking for you everywhere! Edward has been worried sick about you also-we all have." Alice looked at me with so much pain that I knew I had hurt her bad.

I looked around for Edward hoping he would be here. "He's at our friends house. We came to Chicago for Christmas break. I came to pick up some last minute things with Tanya." she said reading my mind. Suddenly her friend was next to her, her strawberry blond curls bouncing around.

She was model like, beauty seeping through her. She had a natural kissed by the sun tan and a beautiful face. Her icy blue eyes eyes though stared at me with hate so much unknown hate.

"Bella this is Tanya. Tanya this is Bella. Um, Tanya I have to speak to her alone. . ."

"No no its ok I have to leave anyways Alice. Please dont say anything to. . .you know. He cant know that im here. When I get on the right path though I'll contact you just wait please." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a small smile. Looking at Tanya I saw her staring down at my stomach and knew she had saw it already. She quickly smiled at me though the hate in her eyes vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

At that moment I realized in what an unsafe situation I was in. The man who had repeatedly abused me was now the man who wanted to sale my baby to a rich family who couldn't have one of their own for the money. But I wanted this baby. This little human growing in me was the only thing I had left of the one guy I knew I loved and I wasn't going to let Richard take me away from what I most needed in the world. I wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors Note: I haven't been able to sleep so I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. I hope y'all are still with me! Please favorite, review or follow. I'll make sure to give each one of y'all a Internet kiss if y'all do. Always remember, I do not own twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don own a pair of Converse that are Jalapeño color though. ;)***

Chapter Two

"Hey Lucy!" I said to the baby in my arms. She giggled as I tickled her tiny stomach.

I sighed as she grabbed a hold of my pinkie and tried to put it in her mouth. "No no sweetie." She looked at me confused but let go of my finger.

"You are so good with the babies Bella. Its obvious you are going to be a great mother." Sister Adelene said to me.

I jumped not noticing when she entered the nursery.

"Im sorry! Did I scare you?" she asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Just a little. Can you help me get up?" I asked feeling like if my butt was glued to the chair. Adelene nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling on me gently as I started to stand. Putting her hand on my 8 and a half month stomach, she poked it until she found my baby.

I smiled as my stomach moved. It was crazy. My stomach would entirely move at times making it look like if someone was trying to escape from inside me. Still in a weird way I loved it.

"Amazing isn't it?" I asked Adelene. She nodded at me and smiled sweetly.

Setting Lucy down to take her nap, I began to get her bottle ready but Adelene stopped me. "Sorry I forgot to tell you, Father Mason wants to speak to you." she said grabbing the bottle from my hands "I'll take care of Lucinda."

I nodded and headed to see Father Mason.

Father Mason had been the one to help me after I left Chicago and came to Texas. Quickly after my arrival I had gotten sick with the weather change and he had helped me recover. He gave me a safe place to live, my little safe haven and I couldn't ever be more thankful. I owed him so much now but still he didn't care. He loved to help people and that was all there was to it.

I knocked twice on his office door and then came in smiling and saying good morning.

"Good morning to you too Bella, have a seat please." I nodded and sat down, hoping I would be able to get up.

"So how have you and the baby been? What has the doctor said first of all?" he asked me.

"We've been good. The doctor said that in a couple of more weeks he's going to be saying hello to the world." I said looking at my stomach with so much adoration.

"He?" Father Mason asked surprised.

I looked at him and grinned. "They told me yesterday. He had his legs tightly crossed all this time, they did a 3D ultrasound and it was pretty clear."

"Wow, congrats Bella. May God bless you and the baby." he said, still with a grin.

Thanking him I remembered why I was here. "So Father, what did you need me for? Did I do something wrong?" i asked getting a little panicked. I was usually the one who would come in and see Father Mason. He rarely called me in.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong Bella, I just wanted for you to do me a favor. With you being pregnant and all, I don't want you to be stressing so much about the help you give around here. I don't want you to have an accident while mopping the floors or anything like that." he said with a worried expression.

I bit my bottom lip, thinking. "Father, I don't want to feel useless though. I like helping around, I don't want to be staying here for free. I owe you that and much more." I starred at him, hoping he would understand.

Looking at me he sighed, already knowing how stubborn I was. "Bella, I just dont want you forcing yourself to work harder, ok? With only a couple of weeks, maybe days left until the baby comes, you having a job in the pharmacy a couple of blocks away, going to school here and still helping out is alot. Please just when your tired or anything dont keep on going. Rest and relax."

"Sure thing." I quickly said, trying to get up.

He quickly got up and helped me out of my seat. "Do the rest and relax now, Bella. Please."

I huffed a little and sighed. "Ok father. I'll take it easier. Still doesn't mean I'll feel good about it." I grumbled.

He laughed and shook his head. "God help you child."

As I walked to my room I frowned not wanting to be trapped in it. One of the reasons I helped around so much was because I knew I would think about things I didn't want to think about. Edwards beautiful eyes filled with hate, Richards hand coming up to hit me, it all came to me like if I was watching a horror movie. A horror movie that stayed fresh in your mind.

Making it into my room, I closed my door and laid down on my bed poking my stomach and feeling my baby's kicks.

Out of know where Richards voice was next to my ear frightening me. "I'll find you Isabella, and I will kill you." I opened my eyes and looked beside me, finding nothing.

I sat up, trying to catch my breath. When Richard had figured out I had put a handful of sleeping pills in his drink he had drunkenly came towards me, purposefully burning me with a cigarette butt. Saying the words that put me into panic now, he fell on the floor, to die or to just sleep, I could care less.

Ever since then I was hoping it wasn't true though. I hoped he would never find me. When my mother had left me with him when I was seven my life had been hell. I grew up in a shitty trailer and was abused by Richard so much. My skin being as white as snow-as it still was-every mark, every bruise would be kept a horrible secret. When I was to see him come home drunk and breaking things I always knew things weren't going to be good for me.

I still remember the time when I was thirteen. Richard, as usual had come home drunk and in the mood to have some 'fun' with me, as he liked to call it. Scared, I quickly jumped out of my bedroom window and tried to run away, hoping I was strong enough to actually do it.

Still the farthest I ended up was on a park bench next to a frozen lake. It wasn't until then that I realized how cold I was. I wrapped my arms around my legs trying to keep warm and rested my head on my knees.

Out of no where I heard footsteps coming towards me and quickly looked up staring into the concerned green eyes of my angel.

We where in middle school, and Edward and his siblings where among the 'cool kids' already. Every girl at school had the biggest crush on him, including me.

"Are you ok?" Where the first words he had ever said to me.

I just nodded and began shivering knowing I was going to be so sick after this. Out of know where I was covered with something warm. I looked at Edward and saw him with just a grey T-shirt and realized he had given me his jacket. It smelled just like him, an indescribable scent.

"You'll freeze though." I said to him trying to unwillingly take it off.

He stopped me though only saying, "Ill live." with a smile.

That moment changed our lives forever. We had found each other. I had found my other half. And in one of the worst moments of my life, I was happy, happy because without realizing it I had found 'the one'.

Quietly I thanked him and turned around when I heard a car coming, ending my happiness. It was Richard of course, staring at me with such intensity I could feel the few traces of color I had drain from my face. I began to take off the jacket but again he stopped me. "Give it to me tommorow at school. Be careful Bella," he told me with so much concern, that it was obvious he knew about the abuse from Richard.

As I got into the beat down car, Richard laughed at me and smiled, resting his hand on my thigh and squeezing it tight.

"You stupid little girl, did you really think you could leave me? Try that again Isabella, but remember that you have no where to go. No one would want you, I don't even want you," he said to me, "You're only good for one thing." I tried to hold back the scream in my throat as his hand inches closer and closer to. . .

I woke up realizing I had fallen asleep. I looked at the time and realized it was six in the morning. I got up and stretched, going towards my little closet and taking out some clothes.

Quickly putting on a sundress on with some flats, I headed towards the nursery looking around if anyone was up. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Putting my hands on it, I realized how hard it felt. I sat down on a bench and frowned. Was this normal?

After a couple of minutes I stood back up only to fall slowly to the ground. Taking in a deep breath, I put my hands on my stomach again not knowing what was happening. I looked around for father Mason or Adelene since I always saw them around here in the morning.

When I felt another sharp pain quickly hit me I finally understood what was happening. My baby was coming. I was going to have my baby.


	3. Chapter 3

***Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope y'all are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it, which is a lot! I hope you all know that with every review, follow or favorite my tiny heart swells with joy. :) I'm always grinning from ear to ear when I see my email notify me about something new, I feel a lot less crazy thanks to that. I had a question for y'all, I have this story on doc manager and then from there, I do something to get it published. I write from my iPhone since my charging cable for my laptop was mysteriously misplaced by someone and I haven't had time to get a new one. So I was reading that every ninety days if a chapter isn't edited or something it will be deleted. I was wondering if anyone knew how to undo that. If you do, please PM me. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, or any other jazzy stuff you have in mind. Always remember that I don't own twilight or its characters, I do own a fuzzy purple pillow though. ;) enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Bella?!" I heard my name being called as I tried to concentrate on my breathing.

"Father! Sister Adelene!" I yelled out.

I gasped for air as another contraction hit me, this one hurting more than the last.

Father Mason appeared first before Adelene, looking concerned and tired from running to me.

"Bella? What's wrong? Did you fall? Are you hurt?" he asked me bending down and touching my stomach.

"I think th-the baby's coming." I said breathlessly. I grabbed his hand as the contraction slowly passed.

He held me tight as Adelene came towards me worried. "She's in labor." Father Mason said to her, in a calm voice.

"Oh my, I'll go get the car parked out front. Bella your things and the baby's-you have them ready right?" she asked a little panicked.

I quickly nodded and bit my lip when another contraction hit. Before I knew it I was being lifted from the ground by Father Mason and in the car being taken to the hospital.

As we got checked in and into a room that said labor and delivery, I felt the contractions keep on coming, some worse than others.

I remembered how in the movies and in tv, I would see how women would be in labor and I always thought how they exaggerated. Now I took that back. They where excellent actors.

"Ms. Swan? Im Doctor Greene. Good afternoon." he said casually.

I looked up surprised. I hadn't realized I'd been going through labor for hours already. "Good afternoon doctor." I said shaking his hand.

Glancing around the room Dr. Greene looked at Adelene and Father Mason. "Would you mind stepping out while I check how dilated Miss Swan is?"

They both nodded and walked out of the room. Quickly, doctor Greene checked me to see how far along I was.

"Ms. Swan, were you going to want an epidural for the pain?" he asked as he threw away his gloves.

"Call me Bella please. I had wanted one, but when I was little I hurt my back, I mentioned it to my doctor and she said I couldn't have a epidural. Everything had to be natural." I told him.

He nodded "Very well then," was all he said before stepping out.

I watched as Father Mason and Sister Adelene walked into the room and sat next to my bed.

"So how do you feel Bella?" Adelene asked, moving my hair from my face.

"I feel like shit honestly." I said earning a look from Father Mason.

I blushed and looked down. "Sorry."

"It's ok, do you think you can rest a while, hun? You must be tired." she said to me. I hadn't realized it before but I was seriously exhausted. My eyes began to droop without my permission and I nodded. Who knew being in labor could have such an effect on you?

"Bella, we'll let you rest then. I need to go take care of some things at the church and when I'm done I'll come back. See you later." Father Mason said to me as I drifted away in my sleep.

_"Did you ever really expect to end up with a girl like me?" I asked Edward, looking up at him as I laid on his chest._

_He smiled up at the sky and laughed. "Aren't we a little full of ourselves Ms. Swan?" he asked me kissing my forehead. _

_I hit his chest and shook my head. "Thats not what I meant Mr. Cullen." I planted a kiss on his chin and quickly got up, moving across our tiny meadow and stopped in front of a tree. I watched as a butterfly flew on it and sighed, hugging myself with both arms. _

_"I mean, with a girl like me, with all the crap I go through-with all my problems. I still don't get it. " I told him honestly. "Another thing that I've always wondered is why me? You could have every girl at school-"_

_He quickly interrupted me. "With or without problems I would still love you Bella. I dont know why you find that so hard to believe. For the why you question here's my answer. Why the hell _not_ you? You are absolutely perfect. No one else compares to you, and ever will_. _I wouldn't see a god damn thing in the other girls at school ever. Don't you get it? They are all not you, and you are who I want. I just wish you could see that."_

_I smiled half heartedly as I felt his hands come around me. He kissed my neck slowly and then turned me around._

_"I love you." he said, looking deep into my eyes._

_"I love you more." Slowly, I brought his face down close to mine. I looked into his eyes as he brought my lips to his. I kissed him slowly and passionately wanting the moment to last forever. I could feel my heart beat racing, and it felt amazing. _

_When we finally separated we sat back down in the center of our little meadow where our blanket was, grinning like two little kids._

_"Would you ever want to marry me Bella? Answer me honestly please." Edward asked taking me aback. We had been silent for a while and his question had came out of now where._

_I bit my lip and looked at him. "I'd never thought about it. . . I mean, I didn't ever think I'd want to get married. The whole 'Forever' thing scared-scares me. But when I'm with you, I'm a whole different person and it's a whole different story. I'd tell you yes and even drive all the way to Vegas to elope, but then at the alter I'd probably say I still needed time. Ugh, I don't know, it makes more sense in my head." I said, my cheeks burning red. _

_He thought about it and gave me a quick peck on the lips and stood up. I watched confused until he took out a little black box from his pocket._

_"Oh my god," was all I could say as I watched him, wide eye, get down on one knee._

_He smiled crookedly at me and began talking. "Isabella Swan, since the first time I saw you I knew I loved you. I knew that you where the one and only for me. It didn't take long after you became my girlfriend to realize that I never wanted you to be anyone else's but mine. I want you to be always mine and for me to be always yours. So here I am today asking you if, you Isabella Marie Swan, would marry this crazily in love guy? I don't care how long it would take, I'm willing to wait forever if that's what it takes to willingly have you stand in front of the alter and say 'I do'. So will you say the magical words?" he asked me opening the box and showing me the most beautiful ring I had ever seen._

_It was oval shaped, small diamonds covering the entire surface of it. The band was thin and silver, it's simplicity making it so much more extravagant and beautiful. _

_"You are seriously nuts, Edward Cullen! I've never loved anyone as much as you and I don't plan on ever loving anyone more. With that said, I will marry you, Edward."_

_I watched as his green eyes sparkled with excitement as he place the beautiful ring on my finger. _

_Grabbing his chin I crushed my lips to his. He laughed and kissed me back, hugging me tight, probably not wanting it to end, as I didn't either. _

I woke up and looked at my hand. After everything that had happen I had never given Edward the ring back. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

Not wanting to go back to sleep, I starred up at the wall and tried not to think about anything.

Putting my hands on my stomach I looked around and noticed a phone. Edward. I thought. I needed to hear him, just this once.

Hesitatingly I grabbed the phone and balanced it on my stomach. Quickly dialing the number I knew by heart I prayed for someone to answer.

Finally, it rang three times before someone picked up. "Cullen residence."

I frowned. The voice was familiar, icy in a way, but then again I couldn't place it. Biting my lip I talked. "Um, hi. I was wondering if Edward might be there. . .I need to talk to him."

"Mmm, I'll check. First who's this?" the person asked. I frowned. Quickly clearing my throat, I answered.

"It's Bella." I said listening to the slow beating of my and the baby's heart on the monitors.

After a long moment of silence the girl coughed and answered me back the hidden ice in her voice now exposed and hitting me like daggers. "Edward doesn't want to ever talk to you again Bella. He hates you for what you did. I suggest you stop calling, you've done enough damage to this family. I think everyone would really appreciate it."

I stared at the wall as I listened to what she said, feeling my heart break into a million pieces. "Please, I need to talk to him." I said holding back my tears, my throat tight.

"Im sorry but he said no. He said 'that bitch can go to hell for all I care'. Sweetie, do him and everyone a favor and stop calling. Nobody likes beggars." She said.

"Bella!? Can you hear me? Calm down! The baby and your heart beat are spiking, we'll have to deliver now if you don't calm down!" Doctor Greene said, his voice next to me, prying the phone from my hand.

I hung up quickly, hoping she hadn't heard, but the probability of that was slim unless she was deaf, that certainly wasn't the case though.

I took a deep breath in as a contraction hit me and I began to cry, knowing the pain in my broken heart was the only cause for my tears.


	4. Chapter 4

***Authors Note: Do ya guys like it so far?:P I hope y'all do. I don't have much to say today other than I think you guys are seriously amazing and that Stephanie Meyer is the owner of twilight even though I wish it was me. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! Y'all don't know how happy you guys make me when I see my email popping up with FanFiction emails because of you.:) See you next time and enjoy!***

Chapter Four

"Push Bella! One more big push!" Doctor Greene told me.

Crying, I grabbed the sides of the bed not ready to give up. This baby, MY baby was just a push away. I took a deep breath and pushed.

Finally after so many months of carrying him in my tummy, I realized how real everything was when I heard my baby cry. The room was so loud but quite at the same time, each person in the room taking in the sound of my baby's screams.

"Its a boy." the nurse said as she placed him on my chest, cleaning him at the same time.

I grabbed him, crying because I was so happy. He was finally here!

Looking at him I gasped at how beautiful he was. I always knew babies where going to be not that cute when they where born. Come on the had just came through a certain lady part for crying out loud! I didn't think this little kid would come out better than any others. But as he looked around with his big eyes and beautiful bronze hair, I realized my baby was an exception. He was absolutely breathtaking, exactly like his dad.

Grabbing his tiny hand I smiled as it wrapped around my pinky and kissed his tiny fingers. Out of no where I felt really light headed. That's when everything went black.

"Bella?" I heard Father Mason say to me.

"Mhm?" I asked lazily. Quickly remembered everything that had happened and opened my eyes.

"My baby, where is he?" I asked freaking out. As I said that a nurse came in, wheeling my love in a little plastic bin.

"Hello, Mommy. Someone wanted to come see if you were awake. You fainted while in the delivery room, you were losing a lot of blood, it made you faint. Everything's good now, we fed the baby since you couldn't. He was seven pounds and eight ounces. Twenty one inches from foot to head." she said as she grabbed my baby and handed him to me.

I quickly formed my arms for him, upset that I had missed feeding him for the first time and gave him a kiss on the head admiring him.

"Thank you." was all I said to her.

She nodded before heading out of the room saying something about being back later.

"Congratulations Bella! Sister Adelene had to leave; someone had to spread the good news right?" Father Mason said to me, giving me a light hug.

I grinned at him and looked at my baby. "Thanks."

"So have you decided on a name yet?" he asked me grabbing a chair and setting it close to me.

I looked at my baby and nodded. I hadn't had a clue what I was going to name him at first. I was hoping that it would come to me when I saw him. It did.

"Mason Edward Swan." As I said the name, it felt right coming out of my mouth.

I looked up at father Mason to find him smiling a big smile. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yes of course. You are a major reason why me and the baby are here in the first place. The least I can do is name my munchkin after you."

He laughed and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Wow, thank you Bella, it really is an honor."

I just smiled looking down at my beautiful baby and loving him more every second that past by.

Now, this little guy that was in my arms was my entire world. Long ago when I had told Edward that I would never love anyone more than him I guess I had lied. Mason would be that exception, the one man that I would love more than any other. That I would give my life for.

I looked down at Mason remembering his features, hoping he would stay like this but excited for what we had in store in our future.

9 Years Later

"Mason!" I yelled out trying to lift a box up.

"What's up Mom?" he asked, running into the room. I smiled at him looking at his bright green eyes shining with excitement. I shouldn't have gave him that donut, he was going to be hyper now.

"Grab that chair for me please." I said, pointing at it with my head.

"Mom I want to go play though!" He said, inching closer to the room

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. "Five dollars if you help."

Without another word the chair was next to the cabinet and it was quickly getting stocked up with plates.

I laughed and began helping him.

"Mom, at what time am I going to the new school?" Mason asked as he reached into the box, taking out some mugs.

I looked at the time and frowned. "Shoot, right now. Come on, go get your stuff and I'll finish this when I get home from my first day at work." I said grinning at him.

He quickly nodded and smiled. Running into his room to get his back pack, he grabbed the keys from the counter and ran out the door.

Quickly I followed him, grabbing my bag and locking the door behind me.

Heading down the elevator I went into the parking garage and got into our car.

"You excited?" I asked Mason looking through the mirror at him as I backed out.

He nodded. "Yeah im excited. Im a little nervous too." he said, pulling a hand through his bronze disheveled hair, a habit he had gotten from his father. It was weird, he had never met the guy but still, he had gotten so many things from him.

Before I could think more about it we arrived at the elementary.

Getting out of the car I turned to look at Mason and did a turn. "What do you think?" I asked patting down my pencil skirt.

He smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the school. "You look beautiful mommy, like always."

I smiled at my beautiful boy and closed the door for him. "That's my boy, you where taught well."

As we walked inside the school, the receptionist smiled friendly at us before giving me some papers to fill out.

"Mason Edward Cullen? What a amazing name for a handsome little boy!" she said with a huge smile.

"Im nine I'm not that little, ma'am." he said defensively but nicely.

She just laughed. After finishing all the paperwork, I bent down and looked at Mason.

"Have a great day, Mase. Please behave, and after Baseball practice, me and Jasper will come to pick you up and take you out to eat ok?" I told him, my voice cracking a little. It felt like the first day of kinder for me, not the first day of third.

He looked at me embarrassed and gave me a big kiss on the cheek. "Mom, you'll see me later, not in a couple of years. I'll be fine, I love you." He said. I nodded becoming really brave before he was accompanied by a lady to his new class.

When I saw them disappear I quickly headed back to my car and into the streets of New York.

After returning to school after Mason was born I realized what I wanted to do.

I went to study business at UTSA and before I knew it I was packing up to work at a major company in New York along with Mason and Jasper.

Father Mason didn't want me to end up by myself or anything, so he tried to set me and Jasper up. When jasper first said 'Hello' to me, I quickly realized that, even though any girl would sell their soul to be with a guy like Jasper, I didn't want that kind of relationship with him. I just wanted a friend. And so that's what he became to me. He was like my brother and a uncle for Mason.

As I found a parking place in the huge garage under the Newton building, I took in a breath of cool air, nervous as hell.

Wishing myself good luck I headed into the building marked Newton Industries. As I grabbed a name tag they told me to head up to the top floor where Mr. Newton would talk to me.

With a smile I got on the elevator and pressed the number 40. Watching the doors close, I turned to look out the window and to the huge skyscrapers I had never actually seen before.

Turning quickly to fix my makeup, I realized I wasn't alone. Through the mirror wall I stared at the man next to me. He couldn't be more than 24.

In his suit he looked so handsome. No one had ever caught my attention so much other than. . .

"I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me Miss." he said annoyed.

I turned tomato red in a matter of seconds and looked down. "I wasn't staring!"

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes. "Asshole." I said under my breath.

"Excuse me?" the green eyed beauty said offended.

"Hmm. .?" I quickly got out of the elevator with a smile on my face.

Already making new friends Bella, nice. I told myself.

I glanced behind me to make sure he hadn't gotten out with me. Sighing I headed to the receptionist.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I came to talk to Mr. Newton."

The receptionist nodded and got out of her chair.

Without a word she led me to some wooden double doors and opened them for me.

Taking a deep breath I smiled walking in to meet my new boss. Not even the douche bag on the elevator could ruin this for me.


	5. Chapter 5

***Authors Note: First if all, hello. :) Second, I wanted to say how this chapter was going to be part of chapter four but I felt it would be to long. As much as I wish I wrote a lot I can't and so I didn't want to give y'all false hopes on seeing longer chapters. This is really just an introduction to some people and a time filler in some ways. Remember, all things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I hope y'all are liking this story and please don't forget to REVIEW, FAVORITE, or FOLLOW! Enjoy!:)

Chapter Five

"Jazz, what if he doesn't make any friends? Or they bully him or something. I've read-" Jasper interrupted me.

"Whoa, Bells, a 'Hi, Jasper, how was your first day at work?', Would be nice. You read too many mommy blogs. He's a great kid, Bella. Don't freak out so much." He said calming me down.

We were going to pick up Mason from school. I had barley gotten into the car when my blabbering started. Jasper was used to it though.

"Im sorry, it's just the worrying instinct. So how was work?" I asked him.

He smiled. "It was great. I met a girl, sorta. I bumped into her but she was talking on the phone so she didn't really notice me. She was beautiful though. Amazingly beautiful. Let us hope I'll see her again tomorrow. So, how was your day, darlin'?" He asked me as we stopped in front of Mason's school. We got out of the car and headed to where the baseball field seemed to be.

"Well, it started out on the offside. On the elevator going to the office, there was this guy who was so full of himself. He was a complete jerk, I hope I never seem him again. Mr. Newton was amazing though. He's a great boss, some of the people there are nice to work with. . .his son though, Mike Newton, was a little overly friendly if you know what I mean."

"Making enemies already? Just don't lead him on, he is the bosses son after all. But you know, another man in your life wouldn't do you any harm." Jasper said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes. Jasper was always trying to help me find a guy. He didn't understand my heart had already been taken and was never going to come back. "I'm good with just you and Mason, Jazz. I don't have time to be looking for a guy at this point in my life." I started scanning the baseball field hoping to find Mase, at the same time hoping our conversation would come to a stop.

"Yeah, that's what you've been saying for the last nine years." Jasper mumbled.

I ignored him.

"Oh, I found him!" I said pointing to where Mason was standing. At the same time, Mason saw me and waved.

"Doesn't he look so adorable!?" I asked Jasper.

I began searching for me phone, wanting to capture the moment.

"Don't embarrass him Bella. You can take a picture at home" Jazz told me gently.

I blushed and nodded.

"Which ones yours?" I voice asked me.

I turned towards it and felt my mouth drop open. The women who had talked to me was beyond gorgeous. She had long blonde wavy hair that ran down her back. She was tall and slender, her violet eyes making her ten times stunning. All her features were model like, making her look out of place in this elementary school baseball field.

Quickly answering her I pointed to where my little boy stood. "Number 7 over there."

She looked and smiled. "Wow, he's a good looking kid. How old is he?"

"He's nine. Honestly he gets his looks from his dad." I told her with a grin.

She frowned."Really? I see a lot of you in him, even from here." She then looked at Jasper who was concentrated on the game and back at Mason.

I clarified, knowing what she was probably thinking. "Oh, his dad's not in the picture. This is just my friend, Jasper."

I nudged him and he turned to the woman with a smile that could make any girl be putty in his hands. "Well, hello there ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled at she shook his hand. "The pleasures all mine. I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose though."

"I'm Bella by the way. So which kid is yours?" I asked looking in the field.

She quickly shook her head. "I don't have any kids. Emmett, the coach, he's my husband."

I nodded at her and looked at the man who was talking to all the players. He was built big and had something that was making him look very intimidating.

Me and Rosalie started talking then, while Jasper stayed captivated on what was going on in the field.

"Ok children, put all the equipment up and I will see you guys tomorrow! Stay in here if your parents still aren't here, if they are, go away little people!" Emmett's booming voice yelled.

I laughed and got up. Looking for Mason, I saw him talking to Emmett.

"Let's go over, I'll introduce you to him." Rosalie said as she walked into the baseball field like a professional model.

Me and Jasper followed behind without so much graciousness.

"Hey Mom! Hey Uncle Jazz!" Mason yelled from where now Rose and Emmett where standing.

"Hey sweetie." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He gave Jasper a hug then and started talking to him about baseball.

"Honey, I'd like you to meet Bella, Mason's mom." Rosalie said.

I looked up at Emmett and saw I had miss judged him. He had curly brown hair and a pair of dimples on his cheeks along with a huge grin. He looked like the nicest guy you could ever meet or the big brother you always wished you could have had.

"Hi." I said kindly.

"Hey! Your son is an incredible baseball player! One of the best I've had. I'm Emmett Swan. We have the same last names right? That's pretty sweet." He told me with a grin.

"Hmm, I guess we do. I've never met another Swan. Who knows, we might have a common ancestor or something." I told him jokingly.

"Probably." He said with a grin.

Rosalie then cleared her throat to speak. "So, Bella, since you are new to the neighborhood and all, I was wondering if you wanted to go over to our place for a barbecue we are having on Saturday. It's going to be just some family and friends. The guys like to play sports a lot during these things so I'm guessing Mason and Jasper would enjoy it. What do you say?"

I smiled at her. "We didn't have anything planned for Saturday so we'd love to come. Thank you for inviting us."

After Rosalie gave me her address I, looked at my watch I realized the time and that none of us had ate yet. "Thanks again. We better get going, though. I don't want Mason up so late, he'll be cranky in the morning then. It was really a pleasure to meet you two." I told Emmett and Rosalie as I shook there hands.

After our goodbyes, me, Mase, and Jasper headed back to the car.

"So,how was it?" I asked Mason as Jasper drove us out of school.

"It was pretty awesome. I made some new friends, they where cool. Mr. Emmett was the best though. He's really funny and has my last name! I like him." Mason said.

From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper giving me his famous 'I-told-you-so' look.

I blushed and looked at Mason. "That's great honey. I'm glad your day went well."

After dinner we went back to the apartment, tired from a long day. When we all headed to our rooms to sleep, I fell on my bed beyond exhausted.

Quickly I fell asleep, finding myself dreaming about the green eyed asshole the whole night.


	6. Chapter 6

***Authors Note: let's just get right into it, shall we? Please don't forget to review favorite and follow! Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight while I own a bear from Sea World. :) Enjoy!***

Chapter Six

Ever since that day on the elevator, I had always been looking for the Green Eyed Asshole. I didn't know what it was about him that captivated me so much. It was driving me insane. Still my first week of work had passed by and I had seen no sign of him.

"Mase, me and Uncle Jazz are ready to go. Hurry your butt up or we are going to leave without you!" I yelled from the kitchen. It was finally Saturday, the day of the barbecue and me and Jasper's days off. It was a beautiful day in New York and I was excited for the party.

Since arriving here, when I would go pick up Mason from school I started to notice the looks I would get from the other kids moms. I was 24 after all, way younger than most of them. Rosalie seemed to not care that I was a young mom, so I was hoping her friends and family would be as accepting as that.

When Mason finally was done getting ready, we got in the car and headed to the barbecue. We were quiet, all of us just a little nervous.

As the GPS guided us to Rosalie's place, the houses seemed to get bigger and bigger. When we finally got arrived, all I could do was stare.

The the house was beautiful, well it was more a mansion than a house. It was probably a century old, a beautiful blue color mixed with edges that were white. It was maybe three stories tall and had a lot of patterned windows that just added to its beauty.

"Wow, you sure we have the right address?" Jasper asked me as I stopped in the long drive way.

I looked at the address and nodded. "It's right. Come on now, lets go."

I got out of the car and looked behind me to make sure I was being followed. Jasper had gotten out or the car but my little man was still sitting in the back, looking at the house and then at me.

I sighed and open the door. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked him.

"It's big. And sorta scary. Like from those scary movies Uncle Jazz watches."

I threw jasper a look for watching scary movies with Mason and then sat down in the car with him thinking of something to say.

"Hey, you know when I first met Emmett the other day I thought he was intimidating and scary looking. But then he told me hello, we started talking and then I realized he was actually a pretty cool guy. The same with the house. It looks scary but its really not. So how about we go inside?" I told him, grabbing his hand.

He thought about it then with a grin he got out of the car after me.

"You used to think Mr. Emmett was scary? Wow mom, a chihuahua is scarier than him." Mason said with a laugh.

I smiled and blushed "Whatever."

When we finally reached the front door we knocked and Rosalie opened the door for us. "Hey guys! I'm glad you could make it!" She said while giving us a hug.

"Hey Mason! How are you?" She said bending down to look at him.

"I'm good Mrs. Rosalie. I like your house." He said while looking up at me with a grin.

Rosalie smiled at him. "Call me Rose, you make me feel old. Thank you by the way. My friends mother actually did all the restoring. It was horrible a couple of years ago. You wanna go to the back yard Mase? I'll introduce you to Seth." Mason smiled and she motioned for us to follow.

"Mason was scared of coming into the house, he thought it was to big. I think he liked it after all, it's really beautiful." I told Rosalie.

"Thank you so much. Honestly, you should have seen the place before. The inside was so destroyed, the outside wasn't as much. They where going to tear it down but me and Emmett bought it. My friend Ali's mom does interior design, so with her help we got it to this." She said looking around herself.

I nodded as she opened the back door. There were tables set outside with a couple of people sitting in them.

"Hey Seth! Come over here!" Rosalie yelled as we slowly headed to the table with people.

A little kid started to come towards us then. He looked about the same age as Mason, maybe a little younger.

"Yeah, Rose?" Seth asked.

"I wanted you to meet Mason. He's new around here so make him feel at home ok? You guys can go play now. I'll call you when it's time to eat." Seth started talking to Mason and motioned him to go inside. They quickly left, laughing about something.

We kept on walking then, towards the table with Emmett and some other people.

"The psycho bitch called. She said they where going to come late; had an ultrasound appointment they just couldn't get out of. Hey Bella. Hey Jasper. How's it going?" Emmett said casually.

"Emmett! Have some respect, there are ladies present! Hi I'm, Sue. This is my husband Charlie."

I smiled. "Hi, I'm Bella, this is Jasper." I shook hands with the friendly looking lady. She was probably in her forties. She had russet skin and dark black hair.

Charlie was older than her, but not by many years. His hair was the same type of color as his chocolate brown eyes, which when he smiled crinkled up at the edges. "Hello there, I'm Emmett's dad even though right now I don't want to be. I seriously don't know where he learned to cuss like that."

"Oh Charlie, it was all you ever did when your favorite team was losing a game." Sue told him with a grin. He laughed and grinned back.

Wait, why was that laugh so familiar?

"Hey Bella, can you help me with these plates?" Rosalie called from another table. I nodded and started to head towards the table, leaving my thoughts tucked in the back of my head.

"So you watched a scary movie with Mason, huh?" I asked Jasper as we walked towards the car with Mason in my arms.

The party had been fun. I had met a couple of people who worked in the same company as me. When it got a little darker and Mason sat on my lap to go to sleep, we decided it was time to go.

"It wasn't even that scary! He wasn't taking no for an answer so I let him watch a little bit of the movie. He is your child after all, practically threw a fit to watch. I just couldn't say no." He quickly defended himself.

I just rolled my eyes. When we made it to the car Jasper checked his pockets for the keys.

"Crap! Bells, I think I left the keys in the clearing. Let me go back and get them."

I groaned internally. Mason wasn't heavy, especially for his age, but he wasn't light either. I didn't want to walk all the way back for the damn keys, the clearing was behind a mini forest of trees, but it was cold out here.

I could Jasper was thinking the same as me. "Stay here with Mase. Cover him up with this." Jasper quickly took of his jacket and put it over Mason.

"Thanks." I said as he began jogging back towards the house.

I just stood there then, bored. Out of no where a pair of bright headlights were blinding me. I quickly turned around and covered up Masons eyes so he wouldn't wake up.

That's when I realized the car had parked right in back of us.

I groaned and waited for the lights to turn off but instead heard a door open and slam shut. Then passing me was a blonde and slightly pregnant girl. That must be Psycho Bitch.

The car turned off its lights then but it didn't turn off completely. I walked towards the driver side and stood next to the open window.

"Excuse me, are you going to leave or something? You are sorta blocking my car." I told him politely.

The guy driving had his hands and face resting on the steering wheel. It was dark but still I could tell he was good looking. "I'm contemplating on staying or going at this very moment." Was all he said.

I mouthed a 'oh' and looked at the ground. I began to rock Mason but when the man said nothing I started getting impatient. "Have you came to a conclusion yet?"

I could see a smile forming on his lips.

"Nope, still contemplating." He said. He then looked at me and I then realized who he was.

"Oh, your the creepy starer." He told me, his voice sounding annoyed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh, and you're the conceited asshole."

He looked at me surprised.

I turned towards the house the and saw Jasper finally coming back. "Look are you going to move or not? I need to leave."

"Bella? Where are you?" Jasper yelled. I quickly turned to look at him.

"I'm over here."

"Bella?" The guy asked me surprised.

I turned back at him and was confused. I starred into his green eyes and then it clicked.

I understood now why I had dreamed so much about the guy in the elevator. What my mind had been trying to keep from me but tell me at the sane time was this. That guy with the beautiful green eyes and bronze colored hair I had met on the elevator was the same guy I had fell in love with years ago.

He was my Edward. But as I realized that something else came to my mind. The pregnant girl.

And with that, my Edward wasn't mine anymore. He had done what I wasn't able to do, even now. He had moved on.


	7. Chapter 7

*** Hey guys. :) I just wanted to get this out really quick. I hope y'all are enjoying and please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight while I own a pair of broken glasses. :) Enjoy!***

Chapter Seven

"Bella? Is it really you?" Edward asked me.

All I could do was nod. I was speechless. How was it that time had only made him a million times more beautiful?

"Bells, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Jasper asked me. I felt his hands on my shoulders, shaking them lightly but I couldn't look away from Edward.

I nodded slowly, still trying to process what was happening.

Edward turned to look at Jasper, and that's when he notice Mason in my arms. It was too dark to probably tell Mason's features, his sharp jaw, even for a nine year old, that was identical to Edward's. Not to mention Mason's hair, the exact same color and form as his.

It _was_ apparently to dark because he looked from me to Jasper to Mason a couple of times before narrowing his eyes.

"Good thing I moved on right? You sure have." He said bitterly before quickly pulling out of the drive way and leaving. I watched after him, wanting to just yell out and say 'He's yours!' But I was in shock.

Without realizing it, we were back at the apartment and jasper was trying to take Mason out of my arms. I let him and tucked my baby in, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

I turned off the lights and closed the door and headed as far away as I could from Mason's room.

"Bells," Was all Jasper said before I let out a sob and ran right into the comfort of his arms.

"I don't know Uncle Mason. You should have seen her. She looked like if she had seen someone that had died. A ghost. It was horrible. When we got home, she just put Mason down and went to the living room. She went where he wouldn't hear her and then started crying. I just got her to sleep a couple of hours ago."

I opened my eye and realized I was on the couch. Jasper's strained voice was coming from the kitchen. I pretended to still be asleep and listened to what he was saying.

"Yeah, I hope she'll be ok now. I don't want Mason seeing her like she was last night."

There was a pause. "No, he doesn't know. Bella couldn't even speak. She had Mase in her arms, it was too dark so I doubt he really got a look at Mason. I think the guy thinks me and Bella are a couple and Mase is our kid though. He took one look at us and left pretty upset."

There was a longer pause and I heard pans moving. Jasper was probably getting ready to cook. "Father, he's what Mason will look like in fifteen years. He's identical to him. . ."

"Mom?" I heard Mason yell from my room. He was probably looking for me.

"Hey Uncle, I have to go, Mase is up. Tell my mom 'Hi' for me and that I'll call her soon. I'll tell Bella to call you later. Love y'all, bye." Jasper quickly hung up.

Since nothing else was going to be said I decided it was time for me to pretend to wake up. I got off the bed and stretched, yawning loudly.

"Good morning, Bells. How are you feeling?" Jasper asked as he came to sit next to me.

"Good morning. I feel fine."

Jasper looked at me, probably making sure I was ok.

I sighed. "Jasper, I'm really fine. It's just. . . I don't know, I really never planned on seeing him again, sorta. I always hoped for the day we would see each other again but at the same time I never wanted it to happen. I was scared Richard would hurt him. Now that I know he's here. . . I don't want to run away. I think he deserves to know about Mase."

Jasper nodded. "I think he should know too, but how? As I was heading back to the car I saw some pregnant woman pass me. Rose asked her where Edward was so I sorta put two and two together. . . It just really complicates everything." He shrugged.

I starred at nothing for a long moment before I thought of something. In Forks, Esme, Edwards mom, had an interior design company. Maybe when Rose had been telling me about her friend Ali's mom she meant Alice's mom. I could also put two and two together.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Rosalie's number. As I waited impatiently for her to pick up, Mason came and sat next to me with a huge smile on his face.

I smiled back at him and caressed his cheek.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked when she picked up the phone.

I took a deep breath and answered. "Hey Rose, umm. . .I was wondering, do you happen to know a Alice Cullen by any chance?"

"Mason, go clean your room please, I'll call you later to meet someone, ok?" Mason smiled and ran to his room. I knew he would probably sneak into Jasper's room and watch tv instead cleaning but I had to do things slowly.

A couple of minutes later the doorbell rang. I quickly got up and headed for the door. Opening it, I looked at my best friend who I hadn't seen for 9 years.

She was just as I remembered her. She had matured though, all babyish features where gone but her green childlike eyes, identical to her brothers where filled with tears.

Before I could say or do anything, Alice was hugging me. I hugged her back tightly, having had missed her so much.

"I'm so sorry Alice," Was all I said knowing it wasn't enough. My tears where probably soaking up her shirt but I didn't care. I was just so happy to see her again.

She shook her head and hugged me tighter. "Don't be. You had your reasons for what you did, but you are here now. That's all that matters to me. I missed you so much Bella, you don't have a clue. When Edward told me he saw you, I didn't believe him."

I lead her to the couch and brushed away my tears. "He told you?" I asked. I already knew the answer though. Edward always told Alice everything, there really wasn't any secrets between them.

"Yes. He called me today right before you did. He said he saw you at Rose's party. I couldn't go because of work. He said you where with your husband and kid though. . ." Alice turned to look at Jasper who was staring at Alice.

"Have we met before?" Alice suddenly asked.

He smiled at her. "I believe we have. I bumped into you a couple of days ago."

So Alice was Jasper's mystery girl.

She looked at both of us. "Umm, you two are married?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, he's just my friend, a brother practically. Mason-" I stopped knowing she still didn't know about Mason yet.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "Alice, did Edward ever tell you about. . .what happened before I left Forks?"

"Yes. You where pregnant, but you. . .you know. You ended it." She avoided saying abortion. I could hear how it hurt her to say that much.

I took in a deep breath and looked at Jasper. He nodded in encouragement.

"It was all a horrible lie. Richard had me lie, for Edward and the baby's sake. He was planning on selling my baby for drug money or something like that. He had said if I didn't go with him, he'd hurt Edward. I had to lie then, that was the only way Edward wouldn't follow me. . ." I felt tears stream down my face. I hated talking about what had happened.

Alice stared at me, surprised. "Oh my God. Bella, what happened to the baby then, did Richard sell him? Did you put him up for adoption?! Is he, is he the kid Edward saw?"

"Mason, can you come in here please?"

I turned away from Alice and watched as Mason started heading into the room. When he saw Alice though, he got shy and ran behind Jasper.

I grabbed Alice's hand and got up, walking us slowly towards my baby. We stopped in front of him and bent down. "Honey, I want you to meet someone very important to me. This is your Aunt Alice."

Mason's little green eyes flickered to Alice and he slowly got comfortable. "Hi, Aunt Alice. Why are you crying?" He asked suddenly, drying her tears with his tiny hand.

Alice let out a little chuckle and smiled at him. "I'm sorry sweetie, I just never thought I'd meet you. You are so big! I've missed not knowing you. Is it ok if I hug you, Mason?" She asked suddenly.

He smiled and nodded. Alice reached out to him then and hugged him tight.

I smiled at the sight, glad they had finally met. This was just the beginning of everything. I allowed myself to enjoy the moment, though, not really knowing what was to come. I still had Edward to tell after all. And I knew with everything that had happened and was happening now it wasn't going to be easy.


	8. Chapter 8

***Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

This chapter has the use of the word abortion. It's not harsh but still I wanted to warn y'all in case it my bother you.

There is more of my annoying banter in the bottom, enjoy. :)***

Chapter Eight

I stared at the address on my counter thinking about what I should do.

Alice had said he was home until twelve. I got into work at twelve also, but was it worth? Should I go and talk to Edward? Tell him everything he had to know? I was seriously regretting this even though I hadn't done anything yet.

"Go." I heard Jasper say. I turned around and looked at him. He was leaning against the door with Mason by his side.

"I'll take the booger to school, just go Bells. Don't drag it on longer."

I gave Jasper a half smile and nodded. "Fine. Thanks. Have a good day today guys."

They nodded and said goodbye to me. I waited to hear the door close before I grabbed the address from my counter along with my purse.

Locking the door to the apartment, I headed outside and hailed a cab.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked me as I got inside.

I handed him the paper with Edward's address and he nodded.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. This would be beyond hard. I hadn't even planned out how I was going to tell Edward about Mason.

_Hey Edward, so we have a son_. Yeah, if it was just as easy as that.

Why couldn't it be as easy as that? I guess now, winging it was all I had.

After maybe thirty minutes I felt the taxi stop.

"Miss, we're here." The driver told me in a bored voice.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window surprised. The address was in Midtown but I wasn't expecting this. Just the outside of the building was already amazing. The inside would probably be more than this. It was either an apartment or condo building and a couple of stories high.

Quickly paying the cab driver, I stepped out of the car and headed to the entrance of the building.

The doorman greeted me with a good morning as he let me inside.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A nervous man at the front desk asked me. He looked new. And scared. Today was probably my lucky day.

"Hi, I'm here to see my brother, Edward Cullen." I smiled, hoping I had made that believable.

"Uh, ok. I mean yes ma'am. What's your name?" He asked looking at a paper and then pressing some buttons on the wall.

"Alice Cullen." I bit my lip and hoped this would work.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen?" Norbert, as it said on his suit, said into the speaker.

"Yes?" Edwards voice came back, making my heart stop.

"Your sister, Alice Cullen is here. May I send her up?" Norbert asked nervously.

There was a pause. "Alice? Yes, of course. Next time Norbert, just let her come up you don't have to ask. Thank you."

Norbert blushed and nodded to the machine as if Edward would be able to see him. "I'm sorry sir. I'll send her right up."

He quickly ran to the elevator and pressed the up button for me.

"Here you go ma'am, sorry for the inconvenience." He said quickly.

Poor man. He was going through hell with this job.

Giving him my greatest smile, I put my hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it. There was no inconvenience, Norbert. Thank you so much for you help."

I heard a ding and stepped into the elevator quickly. I held in a laugh as Norbert walked away, his face as red as a tomato.

When the doors finally closed I giggled. Who knew I had such an effect on people? Well, just on Norbert, anyway?

As I punched in Edwards floor number, I began to get nervous. What the hell was I doing!? I was going to tell my ex boyfriend about a kid we had together thats now nine. To bad I couldn't turn back anymore though.

The elevator suddenly stopped and with a ding the doors opened.

Here goes nothing, I said to myself as I stepped out of the elevator.

"Sorry about that Ali, Norbert is sorta new, he's still getting the hang of things. By the way, I thought you were at work. . ." Edward voice was coming from one of the rooms. He was doing something, I could tell from all the noise that was coming from his direction.

I bit my lip and sighed. "It's not Alice." I called out to him. It suddenly became quiet.

All of a sudden he was there, standing in front of me looking as flawless as possible in his work suit. How was this even possible.

As always, my face betrayed me and I turned red. I quickly looked down, knowing he had already seen my blush.

"Bella?" He asked me.

I gave him a little wave knowing that was safe. "Hi Edward."

"What are you doing here?"

I gulped and looked at my shoes. "I, um, I came to talk to you." I told him.

I heard him step closer to me but then crossed his arms. "About what? Honestly, I don't think we really have anything to talk about. You're married and I'm. . . engaged with a baby on the way. I don't think we have anything to say to each other Bella."

I looked up at him trying hard to concentrate on his face. To bad his face was the thing making me get distracted.

Instead I looked out the window and instantly regretted it. I felt myself getting dizzy. "How high up are we?"

The view from up here was amazing. But the view was what was making my fainting reflex go on overdrive.

"Oh crap, I forgot about your fear of heights. Sit down, I'll get you some water." Edward said as he clicked on some buttons on the wall and the blinds went down over the windows.

I headed to the big sofa embarrassed. Great, I came here to talk to Edward but there sorta wasn't any talking going.

"Here." Edward said as he handed me the water.

"Thanks. I'm actually working on that. Mason wants to go up to the Empire State Building. I can't really go with him if I'm going to be fainting from the view." I instantly regretted saying that. I looked at him and watched as he clenched his fist.

"I-I'm not married by the way, Edward. Jasper is just a friend. He's like my brother. You can't really marry your brother." I shuddered at the thought of that.

"Oh really? Who's this Mason guy then? Is he your boyfriend?" Edward asked me as he looked at my ringless fingers.

I looked at his eyes and answered slowly. "No. I don't have a boyfriend. Mason is my son. Well, our son if you want to be more specific."

Edwards eyes met mine and I watched as he quickly processed my words.

"You didn't kill him?" Edward quietly asked me.

I shook my head quickly. "How could I have? Edward, when I told you I had aborted our baby, I was beyond shocked when you believed me. I could see it in your eyes, all the hate you had towards me. But you knew me better than anyone else in the world. You could easily tell when I was lying but at that moment you actually thought I was telling the truth. . ." I trailed off and looked at him.

He was staring at me in shock.

I continued then. "You knew how excited I was about having that baby. He was the product of our love, that wonderful and beautiful love we once had. How could I just murder something so precious?"

I looked down, anywhere but Edward's eyes. All of a sudden I heard my phone ring. I turned it down, thinking that if it was an emergency they would call again.

"Bella, why did you choose now to tell me all of this? I tried so hard to move on because I was positive that you had, we had nothing holding us together so I tried to forget you and love you. . . Why would you lie to me in the first place?" He put his head in his hands.

"I just don't know what to say. . ."

We stayed silent, neither wanting to speak. My phone rang again and checking the caller I.D. I saw it was Mrs. Wilson, Mason's teacher. Why would she be calling me now? Shouldn't she be teaching or something?

"Hello?" I quickly answered beginning to get worried.

"Ms. Swan! I've been trying to reach you for a while! I already called Mr. Whitlock, he's on his way to the hospital." Mrs. Wilson's panicked voice told me.

I got up and felt the color in my face drain. "What do you mean hospital? Where's Mason!? What happened to my baby?!" I screeched into the phone.

Edward looked at me, concern on his face.

"Im sorry Ms. Swan, it's Mason. He's being taken to the nearby hospital," She paused as if she was trying to think about how to tell me.

"Mason's in anaphylactic shock."

***Authors Note: Hey Guys. :) I moved just some of my authors note down here. I want to just try something new.

First of all, I wanted to say that we all keep our thoughts and prayers on the people in Boston and others who are hurt by the actions of others. If any of my viewers are from there, please take care.

Second of all, I hope y'all are enjoying this story. I have been pretty busy and I had my first case of writers block. Let us just hope that that doesn't happen again. :) please favorite, review, or follow because that instantly makes me 10000000000000 times happier. Thanks for sticking with me!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Authors Note: I own nothing Twilight. Ill meet you guys at the bottom. Sorry for the wait. :)***

Chapter Nine

I rushed into the hospital with Edward by my side. My baby, my Mason was in this damn place and I still had no clue how this had happen. I didn't question it though. Not yet anyway. All I could think about was getting to the hospital to see Mase.

Quickly, I ran to the front desk but saw Emmett pacing across the waiting room and went to him instead.

"Emmett! Where's Mason? Is he ok? What happened?" I asked all at once.

Emmett looked between me and Edward but quickly answered my question. "He's fine now. He got stung by a bee. A lot of them actually. I was there and saw how almost instantly he began to swell up everywhere. He fainted and by the time the ambulance got to the school he was turning blue. It was really bad but he's going to be ok. Carlisle told me so, and well he's a great doctor and friend Bella so I know everything will be fine."

At the mention of Carlisle, Emmett looked at Edward again and after thinking about something for a while he sighed. "He's yours isn't he?"

Running a hand through his hair, Edward slowly nodded. "Yes. I-I just found out today though."

Edward looked at me but I quickly turned away. _Was it really that obvious?_

Suddenly, I heard a big smack and turned to see Edward clutching his arm.

"What the hell was that for?!" Edward asked Emmett.

"That's just to make sure you get all your shit together. Bella and Mason are great people and I hope you will learn to respect and love them as me and Rose have. They deserve so much better than your ass especially now with all the shit you have going on with the bitch Tanya. Now come on and let's go see the kiddo Bella, he might be awake." Emmett then gave a look at Edward and led me to Mason.

I smiled at Emmett as we walked to the room. "Thanks Emmett. That meant a lot. You know Rose and you mean so much to me and Mase already."

Emmett grinned. "Came from the heart. Now on to lighter subjects. Eddie Boy, when'd you and Bella do the nasty, huh?"

As my eyes got wide, I felt myself choke on my air.

"Keep your ass in your own shit Emmett. Also, don't call me Eddie. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that before it goes in your head." Edward said annoyed but a little amused.

Emmett snickered. "Ah, I see, not in front of the lady. We'll talk about it later, I want to know the crazy crap you two did as teens."

Edward groaned and covered his face while I turned red.

"He's in there, Bells." Emmett said after a while of walking. He pointed to the last room in the hallway and I ran towards it.

Softly nocking, I opened the door and stuck my head inside. Sighing with relief at Mason's grinning face, I entered the room.

I didn't know if it was just me but he looked sorta horrible. Mase was usually a skinny boy but in a healthy. Now he was swollen, like if he had been inflated in a way. He had a breathing tube up his nose and all over his face and arms where a lot of visible red blotches of skin.

"Hey baby. How do you feel? Are you doing ok? Where's your doctor? Has he already checked on you?" I asked him as I gave him a lot of kisses.

He sighed and blushed.

"Hi Mom. I feel ok, I'm doing great, Dr. Cullen just left, and yes they already checked on me. Nurse Becky is coming in to put some sleeping stuff in me for I can rest. Stop worrying mom I promise you I'm going to live." Mason said embarrassed.

I looked away from him to hide my watery eyes. "Sorry, Mase but I'm your mom; I'm just always going to worry."

All of a sudden a nurse was in the room. "Hi Mrs. Swan. I'm the nurse, Becky. I'm going to give Mason some medicine for he can sleep a while. He told me he was tired but wanted to wait for you to get here before I did anything."

I smiled at her and nodded. "Is he really ok?"

I closed my eyes as she injected something in his IV.

"Oh yes. Dr. Cullen will be in here shortly to speak to you. If you need anything just press the button on this control. Excuse me now." She quickly said before leaving the room.

I looked at Masons face and watched how his green eyes started to disappear behind his eyelids. He was staring intensely at something behind me though and that was forcing them to stay open.

"I know you." Mason said softly to Edward.

I turned to see Edward staring at Mase with the same intensity.

"Sweetie, go to sleep. Close your eyes." I told him worried. I didn't understand my worries though. Wasn't this sorta a good way for Mason to meet his dad? There didn't have to be any questioning or fighting, just a long time to think things through from Mason's part. And then when he woke up we all could talk.

Mason wasn't stupid. I was positive he could see himself in Edward. But one thing he was was stubborn and if he didn't like Edward, that would be hard to change.

Mason's eyes closed and he frowned. "I know who you are Edward." And with that he let out a breath and fell asleep.

***Authors Note: Hey guys! I've missed you all so much! I'm sorry I haven't been around, my cousins baby was born sick so I was visiting the hospital a lot and didn't have time to write anything. She's been admitted out of there but I'm still sending prayers her way. I've also been sick lately and to be honest I didn't really have anything to write. I've been forming this plot in my head for another story so I was sorta forgetting about this one but today I remembered. :) I know it might not be the best but I thought this was better than making you guys wait forever for me to write something. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND OR FOLLOW! You guys are my biggest inspiration to keep on writing so I need to hear what you think! :) thanks for sticking with me, I love y'all! Bye for now!***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I stared at my son confused. How had he known who Edward was? It took me a second but I remembered.

"The picture. He saw the picture I have of you in my wallet. That's how he knew. He saw it in there once I think." I said mostly to myself as I turned to look at him.

He stared at me for a while and then looked at me weird. "You have a picture of me in your wallet?"

I felt myself go red. "No! I mean yes, but no-"

"Bella!" Jasper called from the door.

I quickly turned my head to see him coming inside the room and saw that he was holding. . . Alice Cullen's hand.

"Jasper?" I asked pointedly at his and Alice's hands.

Alice blushed and let go but moved closer to him.

"Bella, how's Mason? Jasper got a call from Mase's teacher and Emmett also called. We tried to get here as soon as possible. . ." Alice quickly said.

I looked around the room and realized Emmett had left without saying a word. It was now only me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and of course Mase.

Before I could talk Edward looked at her annoyed. "Alice, you knew about Mason didn't you? That's why you've been avoiding me."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes Edward. How do you think Bella got to your place. Now move over, I want to see how my nephew is doing."

Edward did as he was told and moved out of the way so Jasper and Alice could get a closer look of Mason in the cramped room.

I frowned. Jasper and Alice? What was going on with them? I shook my head. I guess the questions could come later.

Before I got a chance to answer Alice, the room got even more cramped.

"Ms. Swan?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned to find Carlisle staring at me confused.

"Bella? Is that really you?" He asked me as if he wasn't sure.

I nodded. "Hi Carlisle. It's been a while."

"It really has. . . Edward, Alice what are you two doing here?" Carlisle asked confused. He looked between them waiting for an answer.

"Oh hey dad, can you tell us how Mason's doing before all the questioning starts?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Bella, are you his mother?" Carlisle asked me, ignoring Alice's question. I was one hundred percent sure he knew that already but just wanted a confirmation.

I nodded and looked away from him feeling the tension in the room rise.

"Um. . . Ok then, Mason's going to be ok. We have him on antibiotics but they aren't working one hundred percent of the time so I want to keep him over night in case something happens. Since I last talked to him he had told me he couldn't breath right and had headaches so the breathing tubes are staying on. I'll keep on checking on him Bella and hopefully by tomorrow afternoon he'll be ready to head back home."

I nodded. Mason had lied to me about feeling 'fine' then. "Thank you so much Carlisle." I told him softly as I looked at my baby's face.

"My pleasure Bella. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to speak to Edward and Alice." He said in a calm tone.

I turned to look at Alice as she gulp and nodded, following Carlisle out the door. Glancing at Edward, I watching how reluctantly he made his way to the door.

Meeting my eyes for a fraction of a second, he closed the door behind him leaving me and jasper alone with Mason.

"What a freaky family reunion." Jasper said.

I shook my head as I traced Mason's hand. "Tell me about it."

Suddenly I paused and looked at Jasper. "Jazz, what's going on with you and Alice?" I asked him.

He gulped.

"Um not much. . . I just sorta bumped into her and we went out for lunch, got to know each other, had a argument, made up, decided we wanted to get married-"

My head snapped up and my eyes widened. "Wait, what did you just say?!"

He sighed but then looked at me confidently. "I'm going to marry Alice Cullen. I realized just how much she means to me and how I can't let her go. I love her and no ones going to stop that."

"What about your mother. How are you going to tell her that. You know how special she is. And Father Mason? What about him?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He gulped again but then looked at me with pleading eyes. "All I can say is, your either with me or against me. I'm going to marry her, ok? Bella be on my side please. Lecture me all you want but in the end, be with me."

I looked into Jasper's eyes for a second and slowly nodded. We went so back I knew he would be heart broken if I told him anything otherwise. I knew he needed me to be ok with his decision because I was the one who would always back him up. It wasn't about to change.

I went towards him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back tightly and then smiled.

"Honestly Bells, I was really scared to hear what you had to say. If you had said no going through with this wedding would be a little harder without you." Jasper admitted.

I grinned at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well all I can say now is congrats Jazz. Also you are going to tell your mother about all this."

He grimaced knowing it probably wouldn't be pretty.

We turned towards the door as we heard it open and in came a dancing Alice grinning from ear to ear.

"Yay! Thank you so much Bella for agreeing with us. Now that everyone knows I can start planning the wedding and everything! I'm so excited! You're going to help me with everything right Maid of Honor?!" Alice said all in one breath.

I bit my lip and tried to hide my grimace. "Of course Alice."

She quickly squealed and hugged me.

"Alice! Masons sleeping remember?" I told her quietly with a grin. Seeing Alice's bubbly form made me so happy even though it was because I had agreed to be tortured with wedding planning.

"Oh right, sorry!" She stage whispered to me.

I smiled and grabbed my purse. "Can you guys take care of Mase for me real quick? I have to make a call. I'll be right back."

Jasper and Alice both nodded and I quietly left the room. Heading to the waiting room I scrolled through my contacts until I found the one I was looking for. WORK.

I bit my lip and sighed. In all the craziness I hadn't gotten a chance to call my work and tell them I wouldn't be able to go in today. As I pressed the call button, I felt someone looking over my shoulder.

Turning quickly around, I jumped at the sight of Edward behind me. "What the hell are you doing?!" I asked as I reached down to pick up my phone from the ground. It wasn't there though, instead it was in Edward's hand.

"Don't worry I already called. You don't have to go back to work until the day after tomorrow." He said as he handed me my phone back.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And who are you to do that?! The Chairman of the company?"

I was so annoyed. It was my fault for bringing him back into my life sorta but I hated that he was doing things for me. It was irritating.

He looked at me with what seemed like annoyed humor. "Well I may not be the Chairman but I think being CEO might be just as important when it comes down to making decisions and things like that."

Crap. I felt my cheeks turn tomato red. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. I didn't mean to-"

Edward held his hand up and rolled his eyes. "Yeah you did Bella. Just because you know who I am you want to take it all back. Also, don't call me Mr. Cullen. There's no need for formalities when we know each other so well."

"Bella. . .Mason's asking for you." Jasper said, breaking the awkwardness between me and Edward. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Thanks." I said and quickly walked to my baby's room. I knew me and Edward had a lot of things to talk about but I didn't think now was the time.

Knowing myself all I could think was then when would it be.

***Author's Note: I'm an ass. I'll admit it. I'm so sorry guys for how cruddy this chapter is and this whole story in general. Also I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I don't even have an excuse for that. Im sorry buy i was so close to just giving up on this story. :C you guys can virtually beat me up. Please review favorite and follow this story! Love ya! Bye!


End file.
